Archie Shadow vs New 52 Superboy
Archie Sonic vs New 52 DC Comics Shadow the Hedgehog GamerNerd: In an effort to find a NIDS cure for his granddaughter Maria, Professor Gerald Robotnik created a being that was based of Sonic the Hedgehog using the blood of an alien overlord named Black Doom,. ComicKid: This badass being, originally intended to be the 'Ultimate Life Form', was a black and red gun wielding woodland hedgehog known as Shadow, named after Gerald's project. The blood of Black Doom, who could arguably be a racist creation, gave Shadow the powers of the entity, but when the project was shut down by those governmental dicks known as G.U.N, Shadow was stuck in statis for 50, that's right, 50 years!!! However, Gerald's grandson, the evil Dr Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, returned Shadow to the plane of existence. In order to avenge Maria after her death at the hands of G.U.N, Shadow believed that he had to literally destroy humanity. GamerNerd: This was not actually the case, but before Shadow realized that, Sonic, the heroic blue blur from Mobius, got him to change his mind. The duo teamed up to defeat a rogue prototype of the Ultimate Life Form. It's name being the infamous, Finalhazard. It was discovered that Shadow, like Sonic, had a Super Saiyan... ComicKid: You mean Super? GamerNerd: ...SHUT UP CK! It is the same thing! As I was saying, Super form. They teamed to stop the Finalhazard but Shadow fell to Earth and was declared deceased. He hadn't died though, as he came back to fight off the evil Xorda forces with his friends... before being shot down. He survived, however, saving Mobius from being destroyed by a Xordian weapon. Then lots of things happened after that, but we'll mention them as his feats. Speed: MFTL Potency of Attack (Base): Solar System (Super): Multiverse (Chaos): Multiverse+ Lifting Strength: G Class (Base)| Immesurable (Max) Striking Strength: From Solar System to Multiverse+ Durability: Solar System to Multiverse+ Stamina: Extremely High to Godlike, which drains quickly Range: Multiverse+ GN: Shadow has got some impressive feats too, such as... - Fighting through hordes of killer aliens singlehandedly - Becoming a key member of G.U.N - Annihilating Enerjak, a near omnipotent being, in a one on one fight - Defeated Shadow Man and Dr Wily - Has gathered impressive weaponry CK: But with strength, comes weakness, such as - Arrogance - Can run into sticky situations -Takes failure too seriously - Easily angered - Underestimates his opponents GN: Despite this, Shadow is a great, quick combatant worthy of the title, "Ultimate Life Form", and he tries so hard to keep it that way, he doesn't care who he kills if they aren't friends. Superboy GN: The rebooted version of Superboy was created as a clone of Jonathan Lane Kent by the N.O.W.H.E.R.E corporation, who experimented on teenagers and threatened their lives. When he was freed by his caretaker, Superboy brutally attacked the Teen Titans. And guess who won! CK: Superboy!!! GN: Yes, Superboy managed to take down the whole Teen Titans team on his own, before attacking Supergirl. CK: Luckily, the rebooted Kara Zor-El helped Superboy, or Kon-El as she called him, discover the secret of his existence. To become N.O.W.H.E.R.E.'s greatest weapon. Then he left, before training under Grunge(?), Caitlin Fairchild and the Ravagers. Then he defeated Grunge for some reason, but passed out, while wounded. GN: Then Beast Boy convinced Kon-El to join the Teen Titans to defeat a guy known as Harvest when he, Terra and Beast Boy were stuck somewhere. Since then he has done a lot of things before Mr. Mxytplik combined all of Superman's selfs into one, erasing both Pre and Post 52 Superboy from existence. CK: So all of this was for... NOTHING!!! Grrrrrrrroarrrrrr!!!!!!! *Knocks table over* GN: While my, ahem, colleague is in his fit of pure anger towards DC Comics, I will go over Post 52 Kon-El's feats and strengths. Speed: - Defeated Warblade and Harvest - Learnt a whole group of religions - Broke out of 2 cloning facilities - Almost killed his evil self - Joined the Teen Titans with no formal training GN: However, he has a lot of weaknesses - Kryptonite - Magic - Red Suns - Other people with Kryptonian DNA - Has a short temper - Is only a teenager CK: *Wheeze* Now that that's over, Kon El is super strong and invulnerable but he can be his own enemy sometimes, yet, despite being non existent now, he deserved the name of Superboy Intermission CK: Okay, I hear that the fighters are ready, so let's have a... Both: DEATH BATTLEEEEEEE!!!!!!! Pre Fight The planet of Mobius. Little animals playing, green grass and chequered earth everywhere, and a black and red hedgehog skating at light speed, shooting robots and jumping on them, breaking them apart. Shadow: Heh, while that faker and his Freedom Fighters are battling Enerjak, I can train on Eggman's patrolling Egg Pawns. Meanwhile, outside the Emerald Hill Zone area. Superboy: Hmmmm, this is a weird planet. I'm guessing this is the mutated animal planet Kara told me about. As Superboy is talking, he hears a loud "Chaos Spear" from nearby. The spear almost impales him but he uses the telekinesis ability to fire it back at the black hedgehog. It lands next to Shadow. Superboy: Hey, buddy! Watch out! Shadow: A human! How did you get here? Did Enerjak send you? Superboy: Wha... no! I'm looking for a hedgehog named Shadow. I've came to arrest him for threatening to destroy humanity just to be known as the Ultimate Life Form. Have you... (Cue Green Forest (SA2)) Shadow: Arrest me! You won't get the chance when you're 6 ft under. Superboy: Fine, death penalty it is! Fight Shadow skates towards Superboy, trying to punch him at the same time. However, Conner grabs Shadow's hand and throws the hedgehog over his shoulder with ease. Shadow uses Chaos Control mid-air to teleport behind Kon El and kick him in the back of the head. The strike is so powerful that it knocks Superboy into a tree, causing it to fall over. Shadow: Sally isn't gonna like that! Superboy tries to burn Shadow with his heat vision but Shadow's inhibitor ring blocks it onto Superboy's leg, hurting him. Shadow spin dashes at Conner, but before Shadow lands the blow Superboy grabs Shadow in his ball form, throws him into the air and kicks him into an Egg Pawn. Superboy runs at Shadow, catching him off guard, allowing Conner to get a good few punches in. Shadow barrel rolls into a scrap heap of Egg Flappers and copies of Sonic 06. He starts to get up slowly, allowing Kon El to punch him so hard that Shadow flies into the air. He lands on the ground but appears only slightly injured. Shadow takes out a Chaos Emerald and throws it into the air. Shadow: CHAOS SPEAR!!! The spear catches Superboy's arm and pins him to the wall. Shadow starts to take off his inhibitor rings, turning into Chaos Shadow (Cue Power Plant- Sonic Heroes) Superboy: Holy crap! You're... Shadow: The Ultimate Life Form!!! Chaos Shadow!!! Shadow gives out billions of punches, kicks and homing attacks on Superboy before grabbing him by the neck. Shadow: Any last words? Superboy: Kind of chilly today! Shadow: Huh! Cue All Hail Shadow 06 Superboy freezes Shadow with his ice cold breath, encasing him in a block of ice. Superboy laughs but accidentally sneezes, shooting a blast of heat vision to melt the ice. Shadow breaks out as Super Shadow and forces Superboy to punch himself in the face, badly wounding him. Super Shadow grabs Superboy and flies towards a red sun in space. He lets him go. Shadow: Me vs You, in Space! This is where we'll settle it! Shadow and Superboy punch each other at the same time, knocking both combatants back. However, a increasingly weakening Superboy falls down slightly. Superboy: Must... return... to... planet. Superboy grabs Shadow and throws him back down into Mobian atmosphere, where he crashes onto the ground, this time with no Super form. Superboy sees Shadow unconcious and decides to fly into him. Superboy is almost at a reawakening Shadow, but before he can burst into the hedgehog, Shadow grabs a Chaos Emerald and weakly says... Shadow: Chaos... SPEAR!!! A chaos spear blast hits Superboy's body at MFTL speeds from point blank range, and, much to Conner's surprise, it impales him. Superboy: Uh, red sun... must've taken my... invulnerability away. I was too *cough* close... to the red sun! Shadow: And now you are going to lose another thing. Your life. Shadow gets up and spins into Superboy, before he uses Chaos Control to teleport both him and Superboy to Space again. Shadow kicks Conner billions of times again, before once again activating his Super form, grabbing Superboy by the neck and flying him through a red sun. Superboy:N... NOOOOOOOO!!! When Shadow comes out the other side of the sun, he notices nothing but a pile of ashes in his hand. Shadow: Hmmph! Pathetic human! KO!!! Post Fight Shadow returns to Mobius and sees that Sonic and the Freedom Fighters have returned. He grins at the group. Sonic: What happened Shadow!? We had to abandon Enerjak after we heard a giant scream of pain that was, according to Knuckles, most likely you. Shadow: Some human came to arrest me for threatening humanity. He decided to kill me as I would not go quietly, but I've disintegrated him. Sally Acorn: So you killed someone? Shadow, even you have to stick by the rules of the Freedom Fighters. No killing enemies unless necessary. Shadow: Grrrr! The screen fades to black as a mysterious figure appears. Analysis GN: Holy shit that was AWESOME!!! Superboy may have had the smarts and the Trivia Category:'Sega vs DC' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sega vs Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Sonic vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:'Science' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:'Big vs Small' themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017